


everything changes

by raisedoddz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy Breasts, Breast Growth, Choking, Cock Cleaning, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Domestication, Feminization, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Pecs, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Growth, Muscle Kink, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Addiction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Stomach Kink, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, male breasts, yes i mean both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedoddz/pseuds/raisedoddz
Summary: Red and Green have been apart for some time, and bodies change honey. Bodies change.In which, Red bulks up significantly, and Green’s new weight all goes to his hip (and other such places). The pair of them are incredibly attracted to each other’s new bodies.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeease mind the tags!!! i know i used a lot but all are accurate. this isn't going to be everyones cup of tea, so please please see the tags of Weight Gain, Muscle Gain, and know that these are used in the main focus of this fic!!!!  
> please also note i use feminine words to describe green here occasionally. this is all kink stuff jgkfjglk they are both still 100% men and this is written by a trans man
> 
> this is super indulgent and i got possessed haha i thought id write like 1.2k not this hahaha  
> this is super unedited whoops

When Red had gone up to Mt. Silver, his goal was to be alone. He wanted to be able to focus on one thing and one thing only: training. After beating Team Rocket and the Kanto Elite Four, that was when he had first come up here as champion. Since then, he had reasons to come off and on the mountain, but this had been one of his longest unbroken stretches up here yet.

He had been up there for three whole years straight now, minding his own business and focusing on himself. Every now and again Red would remind himself to look inward on his and his Pokémon’s progress, and he couldn’t say he was disappointed. In all honesty, he had never felt better in his life. He was seeing real results with his Pokémon’s level, and his own body. The only problem Red was facing each day was how addictive this all was.

Living on his own, fending for himself, and spending day in and out training Red had really grown to learn how much he liked working out. There was nothing else like it. The feeling of going out each day, working with weights while his Pokémon practiced their moves around him, going for runs with them, doing every strength exercise he could find with them. There was nothing else that could compare to the feeling, except perhaps coming home from training each night and binging whatever food was in sight.

Every morning Red would wake up and feel his body sore from the day before and feel satisfied. Knowing he was pushing himself, growing to become all he could, it was a good feeling. It was a sexy feeling. He had never felt so fulfilled before. In all honesty, before he had come to this mountain he didn’t have much of a sex drive. Now he found himself jacking off a minimum of once per day, and that was as low as he was willing to go. If he wasn’t able to make it back to his cave at the end of the night, from his rare trips down to buy groceries running too late and leaving him forced to get a hotel or camp in the woods, he still wasn’t able to resist the temptation to indulge at least once. Honestly, Red didn’t think he’d be able to stop masturbating every single day even if he tried. It was a good thing he didn’t want to.

Waking up this morning was a day like every other, Red letting out a low groan while rolling around the bed. He was hard, like every other morning he woke up. He spoiled himself for a moment, stalling time to get down to business, and flipped onto his stomach to hump at the bed. It felt good. He had never fucked someone else, but the feeling of holding himself up by his own arms while he humped down into the mattress like it was a lover always made his cock drool. It always felt so nice, the friction rubbing up and down his shaft by something that wasn’t his hand. It was a lot softer too than his calloused palms, and he let out a low growly whine at the feeling. It was times like this where he would wish he wasn’t alone, that he had someone’s ass to push into and their hips to cling to.

Well, perhaps ‘someone’ was the wrong way to put it. Red had only ever wanted to fuck one single person in his entire life, and that was Green. Ever since they were kids, his entire world had revolved around that brat of a friend. It wasn’t until he got on his own and started indulging in his own desires did Red realize how carnal that desire really was. He wanted to absolutely destroy Green. He wanted to stuff and fuck him every which way, to treat him like a human sex toy rather than a close friend. Red wanted to tie him up and leave him in his cave and come back and fuck him at least three times a day.

Just thinking about it Red flopped back down on the mattress and eagerly pulled out his cock. It was leaking so much just thinking about plunging into Green he didn’t need to spit on his hand, and just wiped his own precum up and down his shaft.

He didn’t know if it was all in his mind, or just some kind of effect from all the food he was eating. Well, food and all that protein powder, but Red had bulked up in more ways than one. His cock felt so much heavier in his hand, the veins protruding more. It was a fat nasty looking thing, and he had half a mind to measure it. If he ever found the time to, Red would be informed it was 10 inches hard. A throbbing pillar of male perfection, it was the perfect cock to go with the perfect Adonis of a man he had become. He deserved no less than this, and in spite of himself Red couldn’t help but lust after the thought of it growing bigger and fatter. He wanted the kind of cock that the smell alone would make Green’s mouth water, make him unable to resist sucking and drooling all over it.

Thinking about that, Red came roughly in his hand. He squirted all over his bed sheets, his heavy fat balls pouring out cum all over himself. Red wiped his hands on his sheets without remorse, he wasn’t going to pretend his cave didn’t reek of sex at this point. If he had to pick an average amount of times he jacked off in one day, it would probably be three.

Red had to do it at least once or he’d go crazy, but in his day to day life he tended to get to himself that many times. Once in the morning when he woke up, cock hard and throbbing against him.

Second sometime in the afternoon when he had too much of his training. He got rock hard after working out sometime after being on the mountains for a few weeks. Something about the tough masculine task just turned him on like nothing else, feeling his arms work and his body pump up just shot the blood right into his cock. He’d usually wait until it got to be too much, and then would sit down for a break wherever he was on the mountain and jack off for all he was worth. He was ashamed about it when he first got here, but after being out here for over three years now he felt no shame at all. He had needs, and he was going to take care of them like he deserved. It wasn’t like anyone else came up here anyway, and if he did manage to run into someone else, Red still wasn’t very sure he would give a shit. Unless they were a cute guy, then he might bother to stop. If only to beckon him over to push his cock into whatever man’s mouth. Not his ass though, Red’s first fuck was reserved for Green (and hopefully all his fucks after that). Whatever was going on up here, cleaner air and water or something like that, had him acting like some kind of depraved animal in a rut. He wanted to fuck something so bad, and his palm would have to do until then.

Third time in the day was before he went to bed. If Red was lucky, he had managed to charge his phone (a gift from Green when he first went up here) sometime and could pull up Green’s social medias. He had an active presence everywhere these days, he loved to send thoughts out into the void about whatever else. Even if he wasn’t around people in person, he was quite the chatterbox. Red wasn’t sure when that had become such a turn on, but he would honestly just scroll through his posts while pumping his cock the whole time. He didn’t really post pictures these days, unless they were close selfies with stupid filters on them, but Red would make sure he came on his phone each time Green uploaded a new one. He was a little obsessed with him, to say the least. It felt nice to dedicate his cum shots to those pictures, to paint his phone white while it had cute pictures of Green’s smiling face pulled up. He wished he would post a full body picture, wished he could message him and get the nerve to ask, but Red wasn’t quite there yet and he had no idea how he would ever explain it to the other man. It was probably safer to just wait and hope he’d do it someday, until then he was content to just jack off to whatever he posted.

But today went a little differently than the ones before, as Red pulled himself out of bed smelling like cum, he picked up his phone as he made his way to the small indoor fridge he kept all his perishables in. He’d make himself half a dozen eggs this morning, take his protein powder, and do a muscle supplementing shake before his work out (as he did every morning). But on the way, he unlocked his phone to see a few missed messages. All from Green.

_Yo!!! My man, how’s it hanging???_

_You know ive been thinking it has been far too long since we’ve hung out, right????_

_Plus, your mom is getting too clingy ;) you gotta get down here and tell her to hop off my junk LOL_

_You wanna come off that mountain big boy???? I think you could do with some not-so-fresh air_

These messages might seem convenient, but it didn’t change how Red’s cock was quick to stand back up at attention. He moved his free hand to his chest and began rubbing at his protruding pec absentmindedly. It had been far too long since he had seen Green in person. When was it…? Last holiday season? Or the one the year before that? Yeah, it must have been the later. Red hadn’t been around him in so long, and the thought made him want to cum again. What was Green going to think seeing how much he had bulked up? Probably not much, if he was being honest, but it didn’t stop Red from pulling his sweatpants down once more to let his half hard cock back out. Playing with his nipples was fun, but he wanted to pump himself while texting Green back.

_i’ll come by today_

Sending the text, Red kept grabbing at his dick. If he was going to come down from the mountain today, he was going to need to cum at least two more times just to keep himself acting sane around Green. He wasn’t trying to be a total nuisance. Red knew he had no rights to him (even if his throbbing dick in his hands told him otherwise), so he’d be on his best behavior and just visit his old friend. Any masturbating sessions could wait until he was back at his house, working his abused cock to Green for the rest of the night.

After managing to come a few more times, Red got changed and made his way down the mountain on the back of Charizard who delivered him to Pallet town without much issue. It wasn’t that visiting took a lot effort to do, well Charizard might disagree with that, but Red just didn’t like to leave his mountain. It felt like wasted time where he could be bulking up more, putting on more muscles, and training his Pokémon better.

Red was happy he had been shopping the other month, come to think about it, this shirt wasn’t too small to fit him anymore, instead it hugged his bulging chest nice and snug and showed off his large but toned stomach. The short sleeves cut into his arms hard, not leaving much to imagine about the state of his muscles. If anything, it looked like it was painted onto him, but it still fit and that was what mattered. As far as his pants went, they were in a bit of a worse state. Red hadn’t been prepared to come down, so they were a little worn, but nothing too gross. They fit nice and snug across his thick thighs and large muscular ass. Because of how much they clung to him, his cock was semi-visible, but it wasn’t anything too bad. It wasn’t like the line of it could be seen, or his balls estimated in size just from looking. It was more like an underwear model on a package, just a nice sized bulge to whoever happened to look in the right direction. Red felt sexy in it, thought it showed off his growths well. He hoped Green would feel the same.

Every thought he had went out the window when Red arrived at the Oak research lab in Pallet.

Everything about the building was the same as it ever was, big whirling machines doing all kinds of numbers and data that Red could never understand. Red had never considered himself a very intelligent person when it came to all of that kind of stuff, even saw it as one of his strengths if he was being honest. He was much more… Physically inclined. Even before becoming such a muscle god, he had felt like he was more animal than the rest of his human companions. Hell, he didn’t even like to talk as much as they did.

A few scientists did a double take when Red walked in, blinking rapidly before realizing it was him and offering him a wave. Even for a muscle-bound beauty like Red, he supposed it wouldn’t be enough for them to abandon their work. Still, just the looks on their faces seeing him would have sent blood right to his cock any day but today. He had made sure he was drained enough to act normal, hadn’t he?

Perhaps he should have thought about how much time had passed, and his own age and put two and two together for why Green wasn’t posting full body pictures anymore, but Red hadn’t thought that hard about it. They were both pushing 30 years old, for Arceus’s sake, but Red had never been in better shape in his life (or in a lot of other people’s full lives. Eat your heart out, Bruno.) So, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Red when he saw Green at the end of the lab, coat hanging tightly to him and the new weight he was carrying.

Green had to be at least 200 pounds, Red decided. It wasn’t anything compared to his 250, but Green was pure fat. He really wasn’t that large, it was quite flattering where all the weight had gone, Red was just nowhere prepared to see it.

Whatever Green had been eating these days had all gone to the most delicious of places. His body was apparently a natural pear, his ass and hips and thighs had widened considerably. Red could tell by looking at Green, while he stood there with a clipboard in his hands, that his fat fucking thighs were brushing each other. He wondered if he could stand in a way where they wouldn’t. His ass was round and fat, and Red wondered what it felt like a chair to be pressed under those fantastic cheeks. Even at a distance, Red could see Green was now sporting a small double chin and a cute amount of arm fat. His stomach and chest held the rest of his weight, even if they were nothing compared to his ass. His tummy had a cute little pouch that rested over the top of his jeans, a sweet little muffin top that Red was positive Green had no idea existed. It was flush in such a delicious way wish his shirt, which was clinging to that cute stomach so lovingly. His chest had pooched out a bit too, leading to small round fatty tits that Red had to swallow down spit just looking at.

Honestly? Green looked like… Well, he looked like someone’s mom.

Just then, Green finally looked up at Red and a big smile spread across the cute brown-haired boys face. Red hoped he wasn’t hard, he couldn’t even tell at this point, he was having a hard time just keeping eye contact (instead of staring at those delicious fucking boy tits).

“Red!” Green called excitedly. He put his clipboard down next to him and did a quick walk to the front of the research lab. Red tried, and failed, not to look at the way Green’s cute pouty nipples bounced just slightly as he made his way over. Arceus in heaven he had gotten fat, and it was one of the sexiest things Red had ever seen. Green looked like a fucking housewife who was a mother of two, and Red was trying his best not to let his cock shoot up. This was like a dream come true.

Giving a quick nod and a semi-forced smile, Red gave a wave back to Green as he finished making his way over.

“You get here okay?” Green asked, still beaming. If anything was up with Red, he wasn’t noticing.

Red gave another quick nod and then Green clapped him on the shoulder. It had happened sometime as the two of them both blossomed into adulthood, but Red stood at least a full foot over Green now. It was another thing that always sent a thrill through him to think about.

“Arceus, Red! What are you eating up there?!” Green asked, wide eyed. Now that he was close enough to Red, it was hard not to only focus on the feeling of bulging bicep in his hand. The fat fucking pecs at eye level weren’t helping either. Red watched Green try to look up at him and felt such a thrill noticing he had to take a step back.

God wouldn’t it be nice if his chest muscles could get big enough Green couldn’t see up over them? Red knew he was at least semi-hard now, he fought down the thoughts. Instead, he shrugged in response to Green’s question. He was having trouble focusing and was sure it was obvious how late his response was to the other man.

There was something in the air between them, and Red hoped it was driving Green as crazy as it was him. Red wanted to take Green on the floor right there, but that was far from reasonable (or consensual), so instead he just licked at his lips (albeit a little nervously).

“You okay buddy?” Green asked, and Red could tell Green was thinking about touching him and getting nervous just thinking about it.

Red shook his head, answering no, and Green cleared his throat.

“Alright, lets go to my house for a bit. We can talk about stuff…” Green offered, and then turned to let his coworkers know he was leaving.

Red stared at his ass, unabashed, the entire time that Green was turned around. He had no idea how anyone got anything done around here, he felt like he was about to cream himself for the fifth time today just standing here and looking at Green’s fat ass.

“Alright, I got out of work. Let’s go play hooky~” Green offered with a laugh and a finger wag at Red. He seemed to feel a little bad right after, as his face turned a nice shade of pink, as he led the pair of them out of the lab and down the short road to the Oak household.

Green knew Red better than anyone else did, even after all of these years. Red was so appreciative to him as a friend for understanding his reluctance to talk. It took very special circumstances and people for him to want to do it, and he never would be comfortable to do it in a lab full of people. Even if he had known most of them for his entire life. Following Green home though, Red knew he’d be able to talk to him at least a little once they got back. It was hard focusing on that though, as Red was once more just watching those fat cheeks move around in Green’s tight pants. Did he even realize how much weight he had put on? These jeans were so form fitting, if he had any idea he must be wearing the damn things on purpose. He looked so divine, Red had no idea how he didn’t have fat cocks lined up around the block to stuff him on.

“Alright pal, lets get inside!” Green offered, letting Red walk in the door he had just opened.

The house was the same as it ever was, only no Daisy these days. She had gone off and moved in with her now husband, Bill. She was living well as far as Red knew. His stupid lusted out brain wondered if she was cute and pregnant these days, but he forced those thoughts down. He was just thinking with his cock.

“Red? Did you hear what I said?” Green asked, and Red realized he was just standing in the doorway. Green had walked in behind him, shutting the door, and was already seated on the couch in the living room. His large brown eyes were staring up at Red, mild worry reflected in them.

“No, sorry.” Red answered simply. He moved across the room to sit next to Green on the couch, making sure their thighs touched when he sat down.

There was quite the size difference between them. Despite all the new weight Green had put on, Red didn’t think he had ever seemed smaller. It was getting his cock to half hard status before he could stop himself. He wanted to palm himself right then and there, but he held back. Despite how many times he had jacked off this morning, he had a feeling if he checked the time right now it would read around 2 pm, which was around the time every day he would breakdown outside and just jack off for as long as he could. His dick was trained at this point, always getting hard and demanding attention at the same time of day.

“I said you looked good.” Green offered with a sheepish smile. His eyes moved down Red, stopping once they landed on his chest. Red thought he could see Green lick his lips, and he mirrored the expression. He wanted his cock buried in Green so badly he was going to go insane.

“You too.” Red offered in response. Talking was hard, his cock was hard, he wanted to touch Green’s cute boy tits.

“Oh, I do not.” Green said nervously. He was bright red now, and Red was sure his cock looked the same. He was glad Green was too busy staring at his straining pecs to see his almost foot long pole of cock straining in his pants. “I uh… I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I feel like I’ve kind of let myself go.” Green let out a little laugh. He averted eye contact then and began to launch into an explanation as to why he had gained the weight. Something about not taking as many gym challengers, so he wasn’t working out as much (or at all, Red suspected) and how all of Red’s mom’s dinners had to go somewhere.

While Green kept talking like that, Red remembered Professor Oak was pretty fat himself. Daisy last time Red had seen her (what five years ago?) was getting quite the cute pudge of her own, her tits getting nice and fat. It just seemed like it was the natural order in the Oak family, and Red wished he had been here to see it. He probably would have been fucking Green from the beginning if he had been here, secretly encouraging him he wasn’t gaining weight at all just to watch him stretch out old clothes.

“It looks really good.” Red offered, ignoring if Green was speaking and anything he might be saying.

Green’s eyes shot back to Red then, and he must have looked at hall of him force instead of just Red’s new fat tits, because his eyes widened. Red could tell Green had finally seen his straining, leaking, cock. He silently wished the other man could smell it, but he knew that was unlikely.

“Red…? Are you hard?” Green asked, looking startled. Red felt more abashed then, realized he should have a little shame. Standing quickly, guilt obvious on his face, he went to turn to leave the house. It was the least he could do,--

But Green raised a hand to catch his wrist to stop Red. Looking down, Red couldn’t help but notice it looked like Green’s nails were done. Not with some bright flashy nail polish, but a manicure at least, something natural looking. For whatever reason, it made Red’s cock twitch in his pants.

“No wait, I don’t want you to go.” Green said quietly. His voice was kind of high pitched, his breath coming faster. Red noticed his eyes were already blown up. “I… Did I do that?” Green asked, and his eyes were level with Red’s fat cock bulge.

Red thought there was only one good way to answer that, and he pulled his zipper down and dick out. There it sat for a moment, exposed to the world. All 10 delicious hard inches of it. It was bright red, throbbing cutely in the air, already lovingly dribbling pre. Red realized, looking at it, he hadn’t washed his cock since he had come earlier. He could smell it from where he was standing and was sure the musky aroma at Green’s level must be all he could smell. Red’s cock twitched again just thinking about it, and he put his hand gently on the back of Green’s head. He was offering him a chance to say no, to break away, to do something. But Green just let Red gently push his head forward until he was kissing the tip of his nasty uncut cock.

“I wanna fuck you.” Red said plainly. It was awfully romantic, he supposed.

He wanted to do a lot more than fuck Green. He wanted to own him completely, to stuff him and rub his cock on every inch of him. To cover him head to toe in his love, in his cum. To make him understand how sexy he found his body. Red wanted to get his big dick lost in Green’s giant ass cheeks. To cum all over his face again and again and again—He had to stop thinking about that. Just having his dick pressed to Green’s cute face, in real life this time, was almost enough for the obsessive sex addicted Red to cum early.

“I—Yeah. I want, I want that too.” Green began to say. His lips were still so cutely pressed to Red’s cock, and Red watched him take a deep inhale of the smell in front of him. Green let out a loud groan in response to the smell. Red took advantage of the moment, and pushed his dick into the newly open mouth, and did his best not to cum when Green choked a bit on it.

The two stayed like that for a bit, Red grabbing onto the sides of Green’s head. He tried to start light, he really did, but it wasn’t very long before he was fucking Green’s throat. He wasn’t gagging that much, and Red was becoming more and more sure Green had done this before. Either to some fat fucking toy, or to whatever cock this cute slut could get his hands on, he clearly had some kind of experience. Red wanted to wreck him, to ruin all other cocks for him. He had to be the one to fuck Green’s throat the hardest. He kept going like that, until he could have his giant dick all the way down his cute friend’s throat, his orange sized balls slapping into his friend’s face. Green let out the cutest whines every time those balls slapped him, and Red knew he loved Green more than anything.

This proved it. They were soul mates, each other’s perfect half, one true love. All of that shit, they were meant to be. Red wanted to be married to Green already, to be in domestic bliss with him. To have Green on his cock every morning when Red woke up, and he’d spend at least an hour with him like that, seeing how many times he could make his cute husband cum from just his ass alone.

Speaking of cumming, Red pulled back. His dick pulled from Green’s mouth, it left a large trail of spit and Green whose eyes were swimming. He had drool going down his chin, eyes leaking tears from the rough treatment. It took him a moment to realize he didn’t have a cock down his throat, and he let out a loud whine, trying to surge forward to get it back in his mouth, but Red held him back.

“Take out your dick.” Red instructed, and Green’s eyes brightened. It was like he had forgotten he had to get off too.

Red leaned back for a moment, to look down at Green on the couch. He had a cute bulge right now. It was a nice dick, he supposed, it was probably around 6 inches… So just barley over half the size of Red’s cock. It was boyfriend dick, that was for sure. Something not bad, but not good either. The kind of cute cock you settled for. Red thought it was perfect. It looked so good on Green’s cute chubby body. It bounced up as he let it out, and it slapped into his cute tummy and Red could see the way it twitched after that. Green liked his weight gain, Red was sure of it. Which was a good thing, Red liked him looking like a fat and happy housewife. Red couldn’t wait to make him into the real thing.

“Cute.” Red said, and gave Green a patronizing smile. He practically panted in response.

“Please, if—If I play with it, can I suck your dick again?” Green asked, and there were still tears in his eyes. Red just nodded in response. As soon as Green put his hand on his dick, Red could tell his cute little wife to be was trying not to cum right then and there. He decided he would give him something to cum to.

Holding his head in place, Red let Green get off one more cute little kiss to the tip of his dick. He noticed while it had been buried in the love of his life’s mouth, he had managed to clean most of his cock off. What a cute little whore his wife was.

Looking at him like this, eyes half lidded with drool sill going down his chin, Red finally got to cum right onto Green’s face. He came more than he ever had in his life, and made sure it all got all over his pretty boyfriend. He finished like that, just pouring it all out on him. Red hadn’t even realized how fat and swollen his balls were until right now, letting out all the seed it was packing in them so tightly. Just from Red’s cum hitting his face, Green creamed himself. His own cum shot up out of his cock, hitting himself on the bottom of his cute chubby chin, and his pouty little nipples. He had made quite a mess of himself, and Red still wasn’t even done painting him with his cock. He let his balls completely empty themselves on Green, and as soon as he was done, he gave Green a quick slap in the face with his cock.

Red didn’t think he was done, not in a long shot. He held his cock in place after the slap, still pressing it to Green’s lips.

“Clean it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you like this jgkfjglkfd i've never wanted to post smth like this before and would love to hear if someone else enjoyed!!  
> also please tell me if anyone else has any ideas for kink stuff like this, esp with these two, but really anything <3


End file.
